There's Always Someone
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Blaine and Kurt. Jeff and Nick. Two couples that seem steady. But what happens when life interferes and they're not together anymore? Can any of them find love again? Or will jealousy get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm here with a different kind of story! No one really breaks these ships up so I figured I'd shake it up a bit! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter one

"Kurt, all I'm saying is that we never see each other anymore!" Blaine said, running his hands through his curls as his boyfriend paced in front of him.

"And I suppose you're saying that's my fault?" Kurt snapped, facing Blaine now.

"Well...yeah! I mean, ever since you've gotten that part on Broadway you hardly have time for me anymore!"

"It's my dream, Blaine! You know how hard I've worked for this!"

"I know, but when you have free time you're always hanging out with your cast mates or are too tired to do anything with me. It hurts, Kurt." Blaine said, looking down at the table he was sitting behind. Kurt sighed.

"Maybe I don't have time for a boyfriend right now. Maybe I need to focus on my career." Kurt said, looking down to the floor in front of him. Blaine's head snapped up.

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, knowing this would cause a fight but never knew Kurt was even considering this. "Please, no! I just wanted to work this out, not break up!"

"I think it might be best though, Blaine. Maybe there is no compromise here. I don't want to keep hurting you like this. And I'm certainly not quitting the show." he said, finally meeting Blaine's gaze. Blaine stared into Kurt's blue eyes, completely dying inside from what he was hearing.

"I can't...no." was all Blaine could manage.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I think it's time we called this quits." Kurt said, sitting down in the chair in front of Blaine. Blaine just shook his head, refusing to believe this was actually happening.

"I'll always have a special place in my heart for you. You were my first everything. My first love, my first time. But nobody stays with their first forever. I know this is hard but you'll be okay. You're strong. You'll make it through and find someone better."

"Stop! There _is_ no better than you! This cannot be happening! I love you, you can't leave me! You can't put all that we've been through behind you just to be in some stupid show!" by this point Blaine was standing and yelling, the neighbors to their apartment must think someone was dying by the volume of Blaine's voice.

"Blaine, it's not some stupid show, it's my dream." Kurt said calmly, making Blaine suspect he was prepared to do this even if Blaine hadn't brought up a problem they'd been having lately.

"I came here for you. I went to NYU to be closer to you. And _this_ is how you repay me?"

"Blaine, you love it here. Could you really have seen yourself going to college anywhere else?" Kurt asks, already knowing the answer. Blaine slumps back down in his seat.

"No..." Blaine responds.

"Exactly. You've made so many friends here. You love it. And we can still hang out if you'd like? Be friends? I'd like that." Kurt asks hopefully.

"I don't know. I'll need some time." Blaine tells him.

"I understand. I guess I can stay with Rachel for now until I get my own place." Kurt says, and Blaine silently thanking him for letting him stay in the apartment and not kicking him out. "But Blaine listen to me, don't do what I did. I want you to finish college. Even if some amazing opportunity arises like it did for me, stay in college. I wish I had. Maybe someday I'll finish it. I mean, I dropped out in senior year so it won't be that difficult to finish. But you're just starting senior year in the fall. Make the most of it. Please, for me?"

"I'll do it. But not for you, for me." Blaine retorts. Kurt nods and walks over to the hall closet to grab his suitcase. After today half of the things in the apartment will be gone. All the picture frames on the wall that Kurt leaned to make in his art class in college. All the little figurines Kurt had convinced Blaine into letting him keep all around the apartment. Most of the cooking supplies. Probably a lot of other things Blaine didn't even realize were Kurt's to begin with. But most importantly, Kurt would be gone. And Blaine didn't know if he could ever recover from that.

* * *

"Nick, sit down," Jeff began, standing in front of his boyfriend in their kitchen in their shared apartment. Those words were never good, Nick thought as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Y-Yes, Jeff?" Nick asked, timidly. Jeff sighs.

"I think we should see other people," Jeff finally spits out. Nick is stunned. They hadn't been fighting. In fact, Nick thought their relationship was going perfect and was even going to bring up the subject of marriage soon.

"W-What? N-No, I don't want to. I love /you/," Nick says as he tries his hardest to keep his tears in. Jeff sighs again and takes the seat directly across from Nick.

"That's the thing, Nick. I-I don't love you anymore. I just...fell out of love I guess." Nick took that as a slap to the face. What was wrong with him? What did he do? Was he not attractive enough to keep Jeff around? Jeff knew Nick so well he could practically see those thoughts swirling around in his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Nick. I want to love you, believe me I do. I just...don't anymore. I'm so sorry." Jeff says, lowering his gaze to the table below him.

"B-But, I love you," Nick stammers.

"I know. And this kills me, Nick. I don't want to hurt you. You're still my best friend. But believe me, I never cheated. There's no one else. I could never do that to you." Nick nods some at his words, believing them. He knew Jeff could never do that to him.

"O-Okay." Nick murmurs. Jeff frowns, knowing this was killing him. Nick sighs and stands up.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asks him.

"I'm going to pack," he answers, headed for the bedroom.

"No, you shouldn't have to leave. I will." Jeff tells him.

"No, I'm going," he takes a deep breath, "I'm gonna go to New York." Jeff looks at him sadly, not wanting him to go so far. But Jeff also knows that he's the only reason Nick hasn't gone yet so why shouldn't he go now? They both applied to NYU, but only Nick got accepted. But they were both accepted to Ohio State so they decided to go there together. Jeff knows it was always Nick's dream to go to New York. He loved it there. He had only been there a few times on family vacations but he couldn't get enough of it. Jeff knew this would make Nick happy and that's all he wanted. Nick returned with his laptop and set it on the kitchen table, opening it.

"I thought you were going to pack?"

"Well, first I have to apply for a transfer to NYU," Nick says, going to NYU's website.

"Oh, right," Jeff says as he studies Nick's face. Jeff can tell he's pushing back tears. It's the same look he has whenever they watch Titanic. Nick's trying not to look at him. Trying to only focus on the application in front of him. It's hard, but Nick manages to finish it without looking at Jeff or letting a tear shed.

"All done. Now I'll pack," Nick announces, going back towards the bedroom again. Jeff doesn't even need to ask what happens if Nick doesn't get it. Of course he will. Nick is the smartest person Jeff has ever met and would have no trouble getting in anywhere.

Nick walks into the bedroom and locks the door behind him. He doesn't want Jeff to see when the tears finally come. He's held them in too long and he feels them breaking free like a dam that's about to burst. They finally fall as he gets his suitcase out and begins to pack. By the time he's finished with his shirts, the tears are completely blurring his vision. He has to sit down and let himself finish crying before he can pack anymore. He buries his heads in his hands, sobbing by now. His whole world is crumbling around him. All he's ever known is being with Jeff. Ever since he was sixteen he's been with him. It wasn't just Jeff's love he'd miss, he'd miss the comfort too. Knowing he always has someone there who's on his side. Jeff wasn't just his boyfriend, he was his best friend. He was his comfort. They knew everything about each other. They knew each other's past and had so much history. Nick could never find that again. But that was a part of what he loved about their relationship. _Having_ that history with someone. But anyone else he meets wouldn't know anything about him. And sure, he could tell them about it. But it's not the same. And Nick will miss that just as much as he'll miss Jeff.

* * *

**Like it so far? Hate it so far? Thoughts? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! I know I've been slacking with all my stories lately! I promise I'm going to try to get better at it! But here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter two

August is here and classes are starting up again. Blaine checks his schedule for the twentieth time to make sure he was heading in the right direction. The science building. Right. Blaine didn't mind science. He actually quite enjoyed it. It's been about three months since Kurt broke up with him. He still cried himself to sleep some nights but it was getting better. He missed the familiarity that came with Kurt. With Kurt he could talk about their days at Dalton or at McKinley. Any of his other friends here couldn't join in the conversation. They could only listen to Blaine tell the stories. He's talked to Kurt a few times and they've even met up since the break up. But each time they meet, Blaine finds it harder and harder to say goodbye at the end. He just wants to take Kurt back with him to the apartment and fall asleep holding Kurt in his arms. It's moments like today, starting a new year at school, he really misses the guys from Dalton. Wes already graduated from Harvard and is beginning law school. But there's still David, Sebastian, Thad, Jeff, Nick- Wait, Nick? Is that Nick? Blaine eyes widen, almost positive he's seeing one of his high school best friends. He's pretty far away so Blaine moves in to get a closer look. It is Nick!

"Nick! Nick!" Blaine calls, still moving closer to him. Nick looks around with a confused look on his face. Who could possible already know his name here? Then again, it is a common name. Nick keeps walking, figuring it had to be someone else. Blaine breaks into a jog towards Nick, not caring it's in the opposite direction of his class. Blaine finally catches up to him and taps him on the shoulder. Nick turns around and an immediate grin spreads across his face.

"Blaine?" Nick pulls him into a hug, "I completely forgot that you go here! I haven't talked to you in years!"

"I know man, I missed you!" Blaine hugs back enthusiastically.

"We have to catch up sometime, dude," Nick says, finally pulling back.

"Yeah, we do! What's your first class?" Blaine says, discreetly checking out the slightly taller boy.

"I have economics in fifteen minutes. What about you?" Nick says, not even noticing Blaine's wandering eyes.

"I have biology in..." Blaine checks his watch, "two minutes."

"Maybe you should go..." Nick chuckles. Blaine smiles.

"Yeah, maybe. Um, I'll meet you by the fountain at noon?" Blaine asks hopefully.

"Yeah, most definetly. I'll see you then," Nick smiles and waves goodbye to Blaine. Blaine waves in return and turns back in the direction of his class. Someone from Dalton was here. In college with him. And not just someone. Nick was probably his best friend back at Dalton. Words couldn't describe how happy Blaine was at the moment. He couldn't remember being this happy in months.

Nick walked to his class with a smile on his face. He thought he'd have to start all over at making friends here, and to be honest, a part of Nick liked that. Liked the concept of starting over where no one knew him. But he couldn't shake the feeling of missing the comfort of Jeff and their history together. But now he's found Blaine who he has almost just as long of a history with. Blaine, his best friend from high school besides Jeff. Nick had a good feeling about his senior year of college.

Blaine walked into his class late and tried to keep hidden as he made his way to an empty seat. Unfortunately, the professor noticed and gave Blaine and ungrateful look. Blaine shrugged it off and pulled out his notebook. He pulled out his phone as well, dying to text somebody about running into Nick. He could text Kurt? No, they're not back to that sort of relationship yet. He could text his friend Jack? No, he wouldn't care, he doesn't know Nick. Well, what about Jeff? Wait, Jeff...Nick's boyfriend. Does that mean Jeff is here too? He had heard Jeff applied along with Nick for freshman year but that he wasn't accepted. He remembered being disappointed that his two high school best friends were so close to coming to college with him but weren't. Maybe they both reapplied again and both got in? Yeah, that could be. Blaine knew who he could text. Someone back in Ohio who he could always count on to give him the scoop.

'Hey, Seb! Long time no speak! -B'

'Hey, Blaine! Good to hear from you, man! How's college life treating you? -S'

'It's pretty good! How about yours? -B'

'Definitely can't complain. Going to an all-male college has its advantages ;) -S'

'I'm still baffled at how you're headed towards valedictorian when all you can think about is how hot your roommate is! -B'

'You've met him, he is hot! Oh, and he says hi! -S'

'Yes, yes, he's hot... Hi Mark! -B'

'Yes, very hot! I took him on a date last night ;) -S'

'He finally caved? -B'

'Yes, finally! And the best part was, at the end of the night he was coming back to my place anyway! :D -S'

'You are sly, Smythe. -B'

'Don't forget sexy! -S'

'Oh, how dare I? -B'

'I don't know! Sorry if I'm a bit slow on replies...Mark's trying to tease me now. Apparently he didn't get enough last night. -S'

'Oh, who can get ever get enough of Sebastian Smythe? :P -B'

'Apparently, you! -S'

'That was high school, I had Kurt! -B'

'Wait...had? -S'

'Yeah...had. He broke up with me a few months back... -B'

'Wow, Blaine, I'm really sorry to hear that. -S'

'Yeah, I'm sorry to say it... -B'

'It seems like everyone from high school is breaking up. You and Kurt, Nick and Jeff... -S'

'Nick and Jeff, really? They seemed so solid. -B'

'Yeah, I know. Nick went to NYU this year since he didn't need to stay in Ohio for Jeff anymore. Maybe you'll see him around. -S'

'I actually have seen him. I was wondering if Jeff came here with him... -B'

'And that's why you texted me! Smooth, Anderson! -S'

'Plus I wanted to talk to you! We haven't spoken in a while. I miss you man! -B'

'Well maybe since there's no more Kurt I can make a special trip up to see you ;) -S'

'Won't Mark be upset by that? :P -B'

'Oh, right. Mark... -S'

'Yeah, him! If I remember correctly you said "He's the first guy I've met since you who I would settle down for!" :P -B'

'Well...yeah. But I've wanted you for so long, he'd understand! -S'

'Lol, good luck with that Smythe... -B'

'Are you saying it'd be a yes if it wasn't for Mark? -S'

'NO! -B'

'Oh crap...he saw my last texts. I'm in trouble. Gotta go, talk to you later! -S

'See ya soon! -B'

Blaine chuckled to himself, suddenly missing his enemy turned best friend.

Nick sat in class, waiting for the professor to start. He pulled out his phone and started looking at all the pictures from high school that he couldn't bring himself to delete. Even if Jeff was in the pictures, he just couldn't do it. He smiled when he came across a picture of himself trying to hold back Sebastian so he didn't punch Kurt straight in the teeth after Kurt insulted his hair. He smiled even wider when he saw a picture that Thad took of Nick and Blaine under a blanket, cuddled up at the annual campfire the Warblers had. It was someone's bright idea to have it in the middle of January so everyone was freezing. Nick remembered falling asleep leaning on Blaine. Normally, Jeff would've gotten mad about that sort of thing but it was okay because it was Blaine. Nick missed these days. Where everyone was carefree and they had so much fun with one another. Now Nick could hang out with Kurt and Blaine just like it was the old days. Wait...were Kurt and Blaine still together? It has been a while since Nick had talked to either of them. But they had to be together. They were perfect for each other. Then again, so were Nick and Jeff. Nick couldn't just randomly text Blaine and ask him if they were still together. Nick would just wait until he met Blaine at the fountain at noon. But Nick knew he couldn't just _wait_. Oh no, he knows he's much too impatient for that. So he scrolls through his contacts on his phone seeing who he can ask. Blaine? No. David? He's too close to Jeff that it'd be awkward to talk to him right now. Jeff? He could, but no. Kurt? Maybe… Sebastian? Maybe… Thad? He's been in Alaska since the day after they graduated Dalton, he probably wouldn't know. Wes? He's so caught up with law school he has barely spoken to anyone lately. So it's either Kurt or Sebastian. Well, the last time Nick had seen Sebastian he'd been so drunk he kissed Nick and Jeff went all Lima Heights on his ass. Maybe they did need to clear the air though…

'Sebastian! How's it going, bro? –N'

"Hey, Nick! Can't talk right now, getting my ass beat by Mark…and not in a good way… Talk to you later! –S'

'Mark? When did this happen? Text me when you can! We need to catch up! –N'

Nick sighs and goes to Kurt's contact on his phone. He can't just come out and ask so he figures a plan to make it seem casual. It's not brilliant but it should do.

'Kurt! What's up, buddy? –N'

'Hey, Nick! Just getting ready for my matinee performance! How have you been? –K'

'Oh, that's right! I heard you got a part on Broadway! Congratulations! I've been alright, just starting a new school so it's kind of different. –N'

'Thanks, Nick! I really love it, it's the greatest thing that ever happened to me! Just alright? And what school are you starting? Did Jeff come? –K'

'Best thing? I thought that was Blaine? And yeah, just alright. Jeff and I broke up a while back and I'm still kind of in a funk about it. So, no, he's not here with me. I'm actually at NYU right now so we'll definitely need to meet up sometime! And I need to go see your show! –N'

It's not exactly what Nick was going to go with but it worked.

'I'm sorry to hear about your breakup! And actually, Blaine and I broke up as well. It was just hard balancing a career and a relationship. NYU? We need to catch up! Just tell me when you're free and I'll be there! Maybe I can cheer you up so you're not in such a funk! -K'

'I'm sorry to hear about your breakup as well! I actually ran into Blaine this morning. I completely forgot he went here! It was a pleasant surprise to see someone familiar. And how about we catch up over dinner one night before your show and then I can come see it? –N'

'That sounds perfect, Nick! I'd love to! Maybe one night next week? How's Friday sound? And I'm glad you got to see Blaine! He could definitely use a friend from back home. And I'm guessing that you could too! –K'

'Friday is perfect! And I really could use a friend from back home. And I have two in New York! It's perfect, just like the old days. –N'

'Great, I can't wait! Oh, I miss the old days… -K'

'I know, they were great times. So much fun and laughs… -N'

'Maybe we can get that back one day. Call up all the Warblers and think of a place to meet. I'm up for seeing everyone. Except Sebastian… -K'

'That sounds PERFECT! He's actually a lot better now, Kurt. I think you two would get along. –N'

'I don't know if I ever see myself getting along with that man… -K'

'I remember one time you got along with him… ;) –N'

'SHUT UP NICK! It was one hug and a kiss on the cheek and I was drunk! Blaine laughed! Never mention it again! –K'

'My lips are sealed! But the video on my phone is not :) -N'

'NICK! –K'

'Hehe! Sorry, Kurt, gotta go! Class is about ten minutes in and I kinda need to pay attention! –N'

'Fine! But don't forget, next Friday! I'm counting on it! –K'

'I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world! –N'

'Great! See you then :) -K'

'Bye Kurt :) -N'

Nick smiled as he slipped his phone into his pocket. It was nice to talk to Kurt again. He had missed the boy who always tried to force his fashion ways on him because he "had the potential to be stylish". But Blaine was single too. Maybe they could find a way to make each other happy again after this rough patch. That's what best friends are for, aren't they? Well Nick was determined to be happy again. And he hoped Blaine was ready for the same thing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking maybe for this story I'll do the whole "this is what will happen in the next chapter" things! I may forget on some chapters because if you haven't noticed by now, I don't have the best memory! But anyway...**

**In the next chapter: Nick and Blaine meet up at the fountain and discuss all that's been going on since they've last seen each other! Stick around to see what happens... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three has arrived! It took me some time to write this but I've finally finished another chapter! Sooo enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Its noon and Blaine is practically jumping up and down in anticipation. He can't wait to see Nick. He hasn't seen him since the summer before he started college. Blaine checks his watch for the thousandth time in the past five minutes. 11:58. Two more minutes. Blaine finally sees Nick appear from behind a group of people walking. Blaine grins and waves at Nick excitedly. Nick smiles wide and waves back, walking faster over to Blaine. Nick comes up to him and jumps into Blaine for a tight hug. Blaine laughs and hugs his friend back just as tightly.

"It's no nice to have you here!" Blaine says, still hugging Nick. Nick pulls away and smiles at him.

"It's nice to have you here too! I don't know anyone else!" Nick says with a laugh. Blaine chuckles and sits down on the edge of the fountain and Nick sits down next to him.

"So what have you been up to man?" Blaine asks, looking over at the other former Warbler. Nick shrugs.

"Nothing really. I mean, I went to Ohio State with Jeff for three years. Then we broke up so I came here…where I've always wanted to go," Nick says.

"Yeah, I heard you and Jeff broke up… I'm sorry about that, dude," Blaine says, patting Nick's shoulder comfortingly. Nick shrugs again.

"It's fine. Once I got here I kind of noticed that he was just holding me back, you know? But I didn't mind in the least. I love him. Uh, _loved _him…" Nick says, looking down at his feet. Blaine nodded understandingly.

"I know what you mean. Kurt and I broke up a while back because _I _was holding _him _back apparently..." Blaine said with a sigh. Nick looked over at Blaine with a confused expression on his face.

"How could you possibly hold him back? You were nothing but supportive and you helped him get where he is now. He wouldn't even be on Broadway if it wasn't for you. You pushed him to go to that audition," Nick spat out. Blaine can't help but smile at his friend's words.

"You're such a great friend, Nick. You always have been. Even when you don't realize you're doing it, you are," Blaine told him honestly. Nick can't help but blush.

"Thanks man, that means a lot to me," Nick says in return. "Why don't we go grab a coffee? I'm sure you're still as addicted as ever," Nick says with a smirk on his face making Blaine laugh.

"Yeah, that I am…" Blaine admits. Nick chuckles and gets up, as does Blaine. "Come on, it's this way," Blaine says, leading Nick towards the coffee shop. As they walk Nick looks around to all the sights on campus. Whenever they pass something worth mentioning, Blaine will point it out to Nick and explain it a little bit to him. Nick's grateful for the information since he still has no idea where he's going on campus. They make it to the little coffee shop and get in line. The line is short so they get their drinks quickly and sit down at a little table near the window.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you and Jeff break up? And you can totally tell me I'm out of line asking if I am," Blaine says, unsure if Nick wants to talk about it or not.

"Oh no, definitely not out of line. You're my friend, of course you're curious," Nick says and sighs. "Well, one day he just sat me down and told me that his feelings had changed. That he didn't love me anymore. And yeah, it hurt like hell. But what could I do? It's not like he could help how he felt. But it still stung. Like I wasn't good enough for him…"

Blaine frowned and put his hand on top of Nick's hand from across the table. "You are amazing, Nick. And anyone would be lucky to have you. Don't ever think that you aren't good enough for anyone. You know Jeff would never think that of you. You know that, Nick," he reassures his friend. Nick smiles at Blaine.

"I-I know, Blaine. It just hurt, you know?" Nick says with a shrug.

"I know it does, Nick. Believe me, I know," Blaine responds with a sigh.

"What happened with you and Kurt?" Nick asks, tilting his head. Blaine sighs again.

"Well, one day we were having this fight. We had had this fight many times before. I was upset because he never spent time with me anymore. He was always at the theatre or with his new friends that were in the show or too tired to do anything but sleep. So I was yelling about it and he started telling me that maybe it was time we called it quits. All I wanted was a resolution to the problem, not the end of our relationship. But he said it was too hard balancing a boyfriend and his career at the same time. So he chose the show over me," Blaine says sadly, looking down at his cup. Nick frowned as he saw how upset Blaine was.

"I honestly have no idea what he was thinking, Blaine. I don't know how anyone could pick someone or something over you. You're one of the best people I have ever met," Nick tells him honestly. Blaine looks up and into Nick's eyes, smiling weakly.

"Thanks, Nick," Blaine says.

"So tell me, is the campus easy to get around?" Nick asks, changing the subject.

"It's actually pretty easy," Blaine responds, glad for the subject change. "I'm sure you'll know your way around in no time."

"Well, I'm glad," Nick responds with a smile. Not before long, both of their coffees are gone.

"So, what's your next class?" Blaine asks. Nick pulls out his schedule and looks it over.

"Um, I have English at 3:30," Nick says, putting his schedule back in his pocket. Blaine smiles brightly.

"Me too! Oh, I'm so glad we have a class together," Blaine says happily. Nick smiles as well.

"That's really great, Blaine!" Nick says in return.

"Well, we have about two and a half hours until class. Would you like to go back to my apartment to hang out?" Blaine asks, standing up.

"That sounds great," Nick answers, standing up as well. Both guys threw away their cups and headed outside and made their way to Blaine's apartment. Once inside, Nick looked around at the place.

"This place is nice," Nick says, looking at a picture of Blaine and Cooper that was hanging on the wall.

"Thanks. Would you like something to drink?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, sure," Nick says, flashing a smile at Blaine. Blaine smiles in return and heads into the kitchen to get them some water. While he's in the kitchen, Nick is just looking at all the things in Blaine's living room. He sees an item on the coffee table and walks over to pick it up. He looks at it and it's a picture or Blaine and Kurt in Central Park. Blaine walks in and sees Nick holding the picture.

"O-Oh," Blaine says, putting the two glasses down on the coffee table.

"S-Sorry," Nick says, putting the picture back down on the table.

"No, don't apologize. I'm just a little embarrassed that you found it," Blaine says, blushing slightly. "Sometimes I just have to look at it to remember it actually happened, ya know?"

"I understand," Nick says with a nod.

"D-Did you ever have to do anything like that?" Blaine asks nervously. Nick sighs.

"Well, I used to drunk dial Jeff a lot. I'd ask him if our relationship really did happen and when he told me yes I'd ask him why it ended. In the beginning it bothered him a lot, to have to keep reminding me of it. Because I know it did hurt him to do that to me. But the more I did it, the more robotic his responses became. Just the same old shtick every time," Nick tells Blaine.

"Do you still drunk dial him?" Blaine asks.

"If I get really drunk I will. Just a few drinks won't do it to me though," Nick explains. Blaine nods understandingly and sits down on the couch. Nick sits down next to him. Blaine decided it's time to lighten the mood.

"Hey, remember that time that we played that prank on Sebastian and he thought Thad was in love with him?" Blaine asked with a chuckle. Nick began laughing.

"Yes! That was the best!" Nick exclaimed. "And then Sebastian kept trying to get into Thad's pants and Thad was so confused!"

Blaine begins laughing along with Nick. They spend the next couple of hours like that. Reliving all the best Warbler memories and all the pranks they played. Which were a lot. That was the initiation to be a Warbler. You had to have a massive prank pulled on you. After about two hours of laughing about the past and making each other feel immensely better, Blaine looks at his watch.

"Oh, we should probably get going. Class starts in fifteen minutes," Blaine tells Nick. They both stand up.

"Yeah, we should," Nick says, smoothing out his shirt. They head out of the apartment and make their way back to the main part of campus. They walk together, still chuckling about the good times they had back in high school. Then Blaine spots his friend Jack approaching them. Blaine smiles at him and Jack waves.

"Hey, Blaine," Jack says once he's up to Blaine and Nick. "This your new man?" Jack asks with a wink. Blaine blushes and resists the urge to punch Jack in the arm.

"No, this is Nick, one of my best friends from high school," Blaine tells Jack. Jack smirks.

"Well, you guys look cute together. Maybe you should try a date sometime?" Jack suggests with a wink. Blaine can't even think of a response. So he's glad when Jack just pushes past Blaine and walks away. But, oh would Jack being hearing it from Blaine later…

"W-Was he flirting with you?" Nick asks as they begin walking again. Blaine takes all his control to try not to laugh.

"No, most definitely not. Jack's very, very straight. But sometimes he takes more of an interest in my love life than I do," Blaine says with a nervous chuckle. Nick smiles shyly. They finally reach the class and they walk in together. They sit down next to each other and pull out their notebooks. They're both fairly excited for this class since they both like English.

The class passes pretty quickly and the professor seems really cool. They're both actually really excited about this class, thinking this will be a fun class. Especially together. Once class is done they walk out and are kind of walking aimlessly around campus.

"Would you like to go back to my apartment again?" Blaine asks. Nick smiles.

"I'd love to. Let's go!" Nick says, taking Blaine's arm and pulling him in the direction of the apartment. They laugh all the way there, completely happy that they're together again after all this time. Blaine unlocks the door and they both stumble inside, still laughing heartily. They collapse onto the couch. Blaine pulls Nick on top of him and starts tickling his sides, remembering exactly where he's ticklish. Nick squirms under Blaine's touch.

"Ahh! Blaine, stop!" Nick calls as he laughs hysterically, making Blaine laugh as well. They goof around like that for the next hour. Just goofing off with each other like best friends do. Then Nick looks out the window and sees it's getting dark and he groans.

"I should probably get back to my dorm now," Nick says, standing up.

"A dorm? Why didn't you get an apartment?" Blaine asks.

"I couldn't afford one on my own," Nick says with a shrug. Blaine doesn't even process his next words in his mind before saying them.

"Why don't you move in with me?" he asks. Nick's stunned.

"D-Do you really mean that?" Nick asks. Blaine thinks about it for a minute.

"Yeah, I do," he says with a smile. Nick runs into Blaine and jumps in his arms, hugging him tightly. Blaine smiles and hugs him back. "How about this weekend I come with you to your dorm and I'll help you move everything?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I've actually got some stuff in storage too though because not everything from my apartment with Jeff didn't fit in the dorm," Nick explains.

"I'll help you with that too," Blaine says with a smile. Nick can't help but hug him again.

"Thank you. Well, I'll meet you for dinner in an hour, okay?" Nick says, heading towards the door.

"Okay, you better not be late!" Blaine warns with a smile.

"I promise I'll be on time!" Nick says and waves goodbye as he heads out the door. An hour later, Blaine is flipping through his closet, trying to find his best clothes. Why can't he find anything good enough to wear? Wait… Why does he care? It's only Nick he's going to dinner with. He finds a nice green shirt and some dark jeans to wear and then goes to fix his hair. Once his hair is done he's out the door and headed over to the dining hall. He sees Nick outside and walks up behind him. He puts his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Blaine says and Nick giggles.

"Let me guess, Blaine?" Nick says. Blaine removes his eyes and Nick turns around. "I was right!"

They walk into the dining hall and get their food. Like they had done the whole day, they begin messing around with each other and teasing one another. They loved this interaction. It made them both happier than they had been in a long time. Since they're both grown boys the food was gone very quickly. They leave the dining hall and stand outside, neither one wanting to say goodnight.

"Well, goodnight," Nick says after a while.

"Goodnight," Blaine responds and before he even has time to think about what he's doing, he kisses Nick on the cheek. Both of them blush instantly.

"Well, goodbye," Nick says with a wave as he walks off towards his dorm. Blaine wants to kick himself. Did he really just make things awkward between them? He hopes not. It was so nice to finally get back in touch with one of his best friends. He can't lose him now. Blaine walks back to his apartment, hoping Nick didn't mind the kiss on the cheek and that he didn't ruin everything.

* * *

**Did you like? I hope so! Okay so in the next chapter we'll see Nick's reaction to Blaine's display of affection. Plus there will be a visit from someone... Stay tuned ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Blick shippers! What a weird ship name, right? Lol, anyway it's back! Tada, chapter 4! Yes, it has been over 4 months and I am sorry. My new goal is to update all of my fanfictions at least one a month from now on. And since it's the last day of October (techincally where I am) I have decided to post a new chapter of the last one I had to update! So I hope you guys enjoy this! And as promised, someone returns for a visit... ;)**

* * *

"_Blaine! That tickles!" Nick says as he squirms all over his bed, trying to get away from the smaller boy. Blaine smirked and crawled up the bed after nick. _

"_No! Not until I get my kiss!" Blaine said, puckering up his lips and leaning up towards Nick. Nick giggles and covers his mouth with his hand so Blaine can't get to his lips. Blaine pouts adorably and crosses his arms over his chest. _

"_Aw, Blainey, don't be like that," Nick says crawling over and sitting himself in Blaine's lap. Blaine smirks and quickly pecks Nick's lips. Nick laughs and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses him back. _

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Nick jumps awake at the sound of his alarm. He quickly hits the off button, his heart still racing. Nick lays back down for a second, letting himself calm down. Wait…what the hell was that? Nick picks up the sheets and looks underneath them. Yep, exactly what it felt like. Nick was hard. Damn it. He'd need to take an extra cold shower this morning. Wait, why was he hard? He didn't have any sexy dreams- Oh, wait. Nick's eyes widen as he remembers the dream he had just had about him and Blaine. It didn't mean anything, right? He didn't really have feelings for Blaine. It wasn't even a sexy dream, there was just a kiss. Nick rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. Now he was getting mad. Nick got out of his bed and walked out into the hall, poking his head out first to make sure there was no one in the hall to see his hard on. He grabbed a towel from his closet and went into the bathroom, turning on the water. Why am I so pissed? Nick kept asking himself.

Nick turned the water on warm, his problem in his pants being taken care of by his pissed off attitude already. Nick washed off his body, and then began to fall into a dream-like state, wishing Blaine's hands were the ones that were touching his body. Nick's eyes snapped open when he realized what he was thinking about his best friend. Nick now knew why he was pissed. The dream wasn't real. Blaine hadn't been begging for Nick to kiss him. And…Nick wanted that. No, there's no way. Nick had to push those feelings back because there's no way he could be starting to fall for Blaine Anderson. Nick, don't you dare think these thoughts while Blaine's around! Nick thought to himself. You'll get all flustered and stutter and become a mess and he'll know and then everything will be ruined! Nick finished up in the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He walked back into the hall as two freshmen girls were walking passed the bathroom. They looked at him and blushed, smiling shyly at him. Nick politely smiled back as he walked the opposite way to his room. Once the girls thought he was out of ear shot, they started giggling and saying how cute he was. Nick smiled to himself as he walked back into his room. He locked the door and began to get dressed. He dressed quickly and ran the towel over his hair. It would dry nicely he hoped. He grabbed his bag and was off to class. He got to see Blaine. That put a smile on his face.

Oh wait. Blaine kissed his cheek last night, didn't he? That wasn't part of the dream. That was real. Suddenly Nick's smile grew before he reminded himself that he didn't like Blaine. And even if he maybe did a little bit, he couldn't show it in front of Blaine.

Blaine walked onto campus, looking around for Nick. He hopes he wasn't too weirded out by the kiss on the cheek last night. The last thing Blaine wants to do is scare Nick away. He's the best friend he's got here, and they've known each other forever. Plus he's really cute and has a nice ass. Whoa, what was that Blaine? He sighs, rubbing his forehead as if it would get rid of those thoughts about Nick. He looks up and sees Nick approaching him with a smile on his face. Act cool, Blaine. He thinks as he checks Nick out, his mind not even processing that he's doing so. Nick walked up to Blaine and hugged him.

"Hey, man," Blaine said, putting himself together.

"H-Hey, Blaine," Nick said with his damn stutter and his cheeks beginning to burn up. Damn it! This is the same thing that happened when he started liking Jeff. But that was even more awkward because they were roommates. Just like Nick and Blaine were about to be… Oh, great, Nick though.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, noticing Nick's odd demeanor. Of course he wasn't, he had kissed him on the cheek and now he's all grossed out. Blaine was pissed at himself. Why couldn't he keep his hormones under control for one night?

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine," Nick said, trying to sound as normal as possible, and failing miserably. Blaine frowned, not believing it for a second.

"O-Okay, man," Blaine said, picking up a slight stutter of his own, wishing that everything was cool between them again.

"S-So what do you want to do?" Nick asked, clearing his throat. Blaine looked at him for a second. He knew something was wrong, why couldn't Nick just admit it? Blaine put his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick, something's up. I've known you for a large part of my life and I know you. Something's not right," Blaine said, looking right into Nick's eyes. Nick panicked, thinking that Blaine would remember this is how he acted when he liked Jeff.

"I, uh, I'm just a little stressed and jumpy I guess. Roommate wouldn't turn the light out last night," Nick said with a shrug, hating lying to Blaine. Blaine nodded, seeming to buy it.

"Okay, man. You've just got to relax," Blaine said with a smile, getting behind Nick and rubbing his shoulders as they walked. Nick had to bite back a moan. It felt so good to have Blaine rub him like that. Even if it wasn't sexual, it felt amazing and it was turning him on. They walked over to the fountain in central campus and sat on the edge.

"We're still on for moving you into my apartment, right?" Blaine asked, setting his bag down next to him. Nick smiled and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, of course we are, I can't wait," Nick said, thanking God that his stutter was getting slightly better. The blush though, he still had to work on.

"Awesome. I can't wait to be roommates," Blaine said, leaning in and resting his hand on Nick's knee. Nick smiled goofily and felt his face burn up again.

"Yeah, m-me n-neither," Nick said, silently cursing what just the simple action of Blaine's hand was doing to him after only just this morning figuring out that he might, sort of, possibly, kind of like him. Okay, fine. Yes, Nick was starting to realize that he did like Blaine. He never thought he would feel this way about him though. In his school all of the gay boys just thought he was the dreamiest thing ever. Including Jeff. Jeff had admitted to him that there was a short period before they had gotten together that even he had had a crush on Blaine. But Nick just never did. I mean, of course he thought Blaine was attractive. Who wouldn't? But he just never had any feelings for him past friendship. But now here they all came smacking him in the face, feeling like they were built up all the way back from high school.

Blaine looked at Nick and wondered why he had never noticed quite how amazing Nick was before. Well, they only knew each other for a short amount of time before Nick and Jeff. And then Blaine had Kurt. They didn't really have time to get to know each other romantically. Maybe if they had both been single in high school they would've ended up together. Actually, Blaine was almost positive of that. Nick was quite incredible. Blaine couldn't help but wonder why on earth Jeff would have fallen out of love with him. He was pretty amazing. And they were definitely falling for each other, whether the other knew it or not. Or even…if they knew themselves or not. They talked and laughed with each other for a while with no idea they were being watched.

Kurt had gotten to the campus that morning in hopes of finding Nick so he would be able to say hi and see how he's been. But the sight in front of him was definitely not what he was expecting. Blaine and Nick flirting. And Kurt knew neither of them were aware of it. Nick wouldn't think Blaine would flirt with him, too busy telling himself not to look stupid when in reality, he was flirting just as much as Blaine. Blaine had never really been aware of how much of a natural flirt he could be. But he could be. And it was easy for someone else to see who he was crushing on before he even realized it himself.

But there they sat; laughing over things Kurt was sure weren't funny. Touching each other every few seconds. Legs, arms, hands, whatever they could reach. Kurt could feel something boiling inside of him but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was glaring at the pair, holding his phone in a death grip at his side. What was this nagging Kurt felt inside of him? Was it…jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Kurt pushed that thought right away. Well, at least he tried to. It kept resurfacing though. But he couldn't be jealous. He was the one who dumped Blaine. Because of the show. Well…now the show was doing a lot better and maybe he _could _have some time for a boyfriend now. Would Blaine take him back? Kurt was sure that if he got him away from Nick quick enough he would. He couldn't let them get close enough. He couldn't let Nick see how truly amazing Blaine is or he would steal him away. And Blaine might just go. I mean, Nick is a pretty amazing guy. Not to mention pretty damn handsome. Kurt had come to admit that he was jealous. He wanted his Blaine back. And if he had anything to do with it, he'd get him.

Kurt walked away from the sight of the two boys. He didn't want to see any more of their affection. He walked away and didn't care where he went. Maybe to a small coffee shop to think of a plan to get Blaine back. Yeah, he knew the perfect place right around the corner. As he walked he looked at his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until a smirk appeared across his face. He pushed the call button and held his phone up to his ear. This would definitely help Kurt get Blaine back.

"Hello, Jeff?"

* * *

**Short, I know. But awesome ending, right? ;D Well I like it, haha. I thought it was a good place to end it. Oh! I have to tell you about my dream. Nothing to do with this, but if I don't tell someone I'll forget. So I had a dream I was at a boardwalk at night. For those of you who don't know what a boardwalk is, it's also called a pier and it's where they have games and shops down by the beach. Anyway, so Riker Lynch (Jeff Warbler) was there, looking adorable in his glasses, ( I knew him some how in the dream ) and he was walking but I didn't think he'd want to be bothered by me so I didn't stop. But as I passed him, he pulled me into his arms and gave me a great big hug. It was amazing. Then he went on to tell me about his job as a waiter and how he had a really rude customer that day lol. Anynway, I just thought it was a cool dream and wanted to share it with you guys. Nothing to do with the story though lol. ANYWAY... I hope you guys enjoyed and be on the look out for chapter five! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Chapter 5 is here! I hope you all like this one! There's an appearance from someone we haven't seen since chapter one ;) Why can't anyone just let these boys be happy? Lol. I hope you enjoy chapter 5 :)**

* * *

It's a few days later when Blaine and Nick begin to move all of Nick's things out of his tiny dorm, and storage, into Blaine's apartment. Nick was so thankful to be out of his dorm. His roommate was probably the most inconsiderate person he had ever met.

His name was Allen and he was a sophomore. Every morning when he got up for class he would make so much noise getting ready. It seemed that he slammed his drawers just on purpose to annoy Nick. Nick didn't have to be up for at least another hour after Allen got up so Nick couldn't believe that Allen was this inconsiderate. Nick just didn't like anything about this guy. His cologne reeked and he used way too much of it. He would sit on Nick's bed just to put his shoes on, while Nick was still asleep, when he had a perfectly good chair he could've sat on. And Nick absolutely wanted to punch this guy in the face when every night he would start Skype conversations with random people at midnight. Nick was going to explode. Especially when Allen would get up in the middle of the night, turn the light on, waking Nick up, just to work on his homework that he needed to finish. Nick had had enough. It was getting ridiculous and he knew if he didn't move in with Blaine now, he'd end up killing Allen.

"Have we got everything?" Blaine asked once they had moved all of the boxes in from both Blaine and Nick's cars.

"Yeah, I think that's it," Nick said, wiping his arm across his forehead to get rid of the excess sweat that was on his skin. The both of them had been lifting heavy boxes and furniture for hours and were drenched in sweat.

Neither of them would admit it, but seeing the other drenched in sweat, turned them on a lot more than it should have.

Nick sat down on his bed, now in Blaine's former guest room, and looked at all of the boxes filled with his things. There were so many boxes and he knew it would take hours for him to unpack them all.

"I think I'm going to take a shower before I start unpacking," Nick says, standing up from the bed. The thought of Nick naked in his house made Blaine slightly aroused. Of course he couldn't show that, though. He composed himself and cleared his throat before answering Nick.

"Yeah, man. That's fine, go ahead," Blaine said casually, nodding his head slightly. Nick gave him a smile before walking into the bathroom out in the hallway and closing the door behind him. Blaine walked out into the hallway as well and once he heard the water running in the shower he made his way into the living room. Blaine had just sat down and picked up one of the many magazines that he was subscribed to when the doorbell rang. Blaine got up, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. No one ever came to his apartment. So who could be here now? Blaine opened the door and his eyes instantly widened when he saw who was standing there.

"H-Hey, Jeff…" Blaine stuttered.

"Hey Blaine," Jeff said with a smile, pulling Blaine into a hug. Blaine hugged him back half-heartedly, not entirely sure what Jeff was doing here in the first place.

"What're you doing here?" Blaine asked, closing the door once Jeff walked in. Jeff shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Just figured I'd drop by to see how you're doing. How's life? And why are you all sweaty?" Jeff asked, looking over Blaine's sweaty form.

"Oh, well I was just helping my new roommate move in," Blaine told him, pulling his t-shirt away from his sticky skin to give his chest some air. Jeff smiled.

"Oh, you got a new roommate? Is it a girl or a guy?" Jeff asked, taking a seat on the couch. Blaine sat himself down next to Jeff.

"Oh, um, it's a guy…" Blaine said, not really wanting Jeff to find out that it's Nick. Though he knew he would find out anyway. He was just sort of afraid of two things. One, that seeing Jeff again would cause Nick to be in pain again. He knew how bad Nick was before and he didn't want to see him go back to that state. Two, that Nick would want Jeff back and Jeff would want the same. Blaine was starting to really like Nick. And he knew this was really selfish and he wanted Nick to be happy but…he wanted Nick to himself. Jeff had had his chance with Nick and he blew it. Blaine wouldn't do that. He would take care of Nick and make him happy. But in the end, Blaine wanted Nick to be happy. Even if he wanted to be the one that caused that happiness, he would allow it to be Jeff if that's what Nick really wanted.

"Is he hot? Gay?" Jeff asked with a smirk. Blaine didn't really know how to answer the hot part. Jeff was Nick's ex and supposedly Blaine and Nick were only best friends.

"Well, he's handsome. And y-yeah, he's gay…" Blaine answered, avoiding Jeff's eyes.

"Are you two a thing?" Jeff asked with an eager smile on his face. Blaine shook his head sadly, wishing that he could give a different answer.

"N-No, we're not," Blaine told Jeff.

"Well why haven't you made your move yet?" Jeff asked, giving Blaine's shoulder a small nudge. Blaine sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's kind of complicated, dude," Blaine answered. Jeff frowned.

"How so-,"

"Who was at the door, Blaine?" Nick asked, approaching from the hallway, dripping wet and only wearing a towel draped loosely and low around his hips.

"N-Nick?" Jeff asked, getting up and off of the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Jeff had no idea that these two had already reconnected so quickly. All Kurt told him was that it looked like Nick was getting flirty with someone. That he had spotted him with someone in the middle of the campus, laughing and having fun. At first Jeff said it wasn't any of his business since they had broken up. But it wouldn't get out of his head. It was stuck and it kept bothering him more and more. So he had finally called Kurt back and said that he needed to go see Nick. Kurt said he and Rachel didn't have any room but Blaine had a guest room available and he was sure to let Jeff stay there. Little did either of them know that that room was already occupied.

"I-I live here. What are _you _doing here?" Nick asked, baffled that he was standing in front of Jeff. Nick finally realized how little he was wearing and began to blush and pull his towel tighter around his hips.

"Y-You live here?" Jeff asked and then turned to Blaine. "_Nick_ is your new roommate? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would he have? It's not like it's any of your business," Nick said, not finding acceptable that Jeff was being that way with Blaine. Jeff turned back to face Nick.

"Wait…you like _Blaine_?" Jeff asked, confusing the two other men in the room, making Nick blush furiously.

"Jeff, what the hell are you talking about? Come here," Nick said, taking Jeff harshly by the arm and dragging him into his room. They maneuvered around the boxes and Nick shut the door behind them as Jeff took a seat on the bed. Nick opened his suitcase and searched for some clothes before walking into his closet to get dressed. Jeff sighed and looked around the empty room while he waited for Nick. Nick finally emerged, fully dressed, and stood in front of Jeff.

"Now what the hell are you doing here?" Nick asked, placing his hands on his hips, a gesture he did when he was annoyed.

"I came to see you. Why is that such a bad thing?" Jeff asked, seeming to be hurt by Nick's annoyed attitude.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Nick asked, purposely avoiding Jeff's latter question.

"I didn't. I just knew this is where Blaine lived so I figured I'd say hi to him. And then maybe I thought he'd know where you'd be. But I had no idea you had moved in with him. Just today, right?" Jeff asked, standing up off of Nick's bed.

"Yeah, just finished like twenty minutes ago," Nick said with a quick nod of his head. "But why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to talk to you…about us," Jeff said, reaching our for Nick's hand. Nick took a step back, not letting Jeff take ahold of his hand.

"There is no "us" anymore. You ended that," Nick said in a less than kind tone.

"I know… But that was a mistake and I want to try to fix it. If you'll let me. Please Nick," Jeff asked. Nick looked away from Jeff and shook his head slightly. Jeff had hurt him so bad and he hadn't even forgiven him yet, let alone thought about reconsidering their relationship. Nick was nowhere near ready for that.

"I can't, Jeff. It still hurts. It's still too fresh," Nick said in a small voice. Jeff nodded in understanding. He figured this would be Nick's response even though he had hoped for a different one.

"I understand, Nick. But…can we at least try to be friends? Please?" Jeff asked, taking another step towards Nick. Nick took a step back though, keeping the distance between the two. Nick hesitantly looked up at Jeff's face and sighed.

"Y-Yeah, I guess we could try to be friends," Nick said. Jeff smiled and went to pull Nick in for a hug before deciding against it. This was the first step in getting his Nicky back. Nick opened the door and walked back out into the living area near Blaine. Nick sat down next to him, sitting too close for Jeff's liking as he followed him and saw where he sat.

Blaine was still sitting there, still wondering what the answer was to the question if Nick liked Blaine at all. Little did he know that Jeff didn't get the answer to that either. Nick had purposely not given out that information. Maybe because he wasn't entirely sure of the answer himself. He knew he had really strong feelings for Blaine. Nick was just trying to decipher if it was because Blaine was being so nice to him, just like he always has. Or if it was because he was starting to feel something even deeper for this friend that he's known for years.

Blaine could tell that Nick didn't want to be left alone with Jeff but he _really _wanted to get out of those sweaty clothes and take a shower.

"Um, Nick, how about you go pick up a pizza from Mario's down the street and I'll jump in the shower and we can eat in like ten minutes?" Blaine offered, getting up off of the couch, giving Nick a reason not to be left alone with Jeff.

"What about me?" Jeff asked. Blaine smiled and patted Jeff's shoulder as he walked near him.

"You're the guest, dude. You don't have to do anything," Blaine said, shooting Nick a smile. Nick smiled thankfully at Blaine who gave him a curt head nod in return before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a few," Nick told Jeff, picking up his wallet and keys and heading out the door. Nick took a deep breath once he closed the apartment door behind him. He felt stifled in there with Jeff.

And where did Jeff expect to sleep tonight? He was definitely getting the couch. And if he insisted on sleeping in Nick's bed, Nick would just go see if he could sleep with Blaine. Now a part of Nick wished that Jeff _would _insist on being in Nick's bed.

Nick relaxed himself as he walked the short distance to the pizza parlor. He would definitely take his time though. He didn't want to be back before Blaine got out of the shower. After all, Blaine was always better in awkward situations then Nick was. Hopefully this whole night wouldn't be as awkward as Nick was expecting though. But somehow, he knew it would.

* * *

**Psh, no I wasn't ranting about my own roommate while Nick described his. 0.o Okay, maybe I was, lol. I need to take it out somewhere though, don't I? Lol, anywayy... Lucky Nick doesn't have to put up with _his _anymore because he's living with Blaine! But now Jeff is there! Awkward... Like what's going on in this story? Let me know! Stick around to see what happens in chapter 6 :)**


End file.
